


Robot Vampire Wombat?

by mewmew34



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Robot Vampire Wombat, non-canon, possible ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5874730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewmew34/pseuds/mewmew34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hancock and Stella encounter a strange creature neither has ever seen before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Robot Vampire Wombat?

**Author's Note:**

> My apologies that my first entry to this website is this. I've had this in my head for the last couple days, screaming to be let out. While looking into who voiced John Hancock in Fallout 4, I discovered The Fuxedos, and their music. One song of theirs is "Robot Vampire Wombats", and now here we are. This story is not intended to be canon to my Sole Survivor or her adventures in the wasteland, beyond her relationship with Hancock. I apologize as well if Hancock is a bit out of character. I simply wrote this up quickly and left it as is, so whatever popped into my head for him first is what I went with.
> 
> Any suggestions for additional tags, general improvement, etc. would be appreciated. I have a lot of story ideas across a few fandoms, but I'm not much of a writer so I'll need all the help I can get to make them decent.

Hancock stops dead in his tracks. “What the hell is THAT?”

Stella looks in the direction Hancock has gestured. A few yards away is a small metal object. “I’m not sure. It looks like a…….robot vampire……wombat? What the hell?” The object is about as tall as Stella’s knee. It sits upright on stubby legs, and has equally stubby arms sticking out in front of it. It wears a small black cape, and appears to have tiny fangs. And it very much looks like some kind of wombat.  
“I’ve never seen anything like that before. It doesn’t look like any pre-war toys I ever saw. Who on earth would ma…..holy shit!”

Without warning, the strange little robot begins to move, waddling towards the pair on its little legs. “ _Greetings_ ” it says, in a mechanical voice, similar to a Protectron but with less pause between words, “ _would you be kind enough to give me some blood? I’m getting pretty hungry_.”

“That’s it,” Hancock growls as he reaches for his gun. “This thing is scrap. Stella, stay back a minute.” He raises his gun to aim, but Stella stops him.

“Don’t shoot it!” She gets between Hancock and the strange robot, plopping her pack on the ground as she begins to rummage through it. “I may have something. You’re always grumping about the random stuff I pick up. But you never know when something may come in handy. Now, where is it?” She continues to dig through her bag as Hancock and the robot watch, gun still held firmly in Hancock’s hand.

“Come on love, get away from that thing. Who knows what it will do.”

“Hush, Hancock. Aren’t you always saying we should help those who need help? Ah, here it is!” Stella finally finds what she was looking for, pulling out an old blood pack she had found in a first aid kit a few days ago. “See? Never know what may come in handy.” She holds the blood pack out towards the strange little creature. “Will this do?”

“ _Yes, this will work! Thank you!_ ” The robot waves his stubby arms excitedly a moment before taking the pack in his tiny hands, biting into it and slowly draining the blood from it. After a few moments he empties the pack and drops it on the ground in front of him. “ _Thank you again. My batteries were running low, and I was starting to get a bit grouchy. I feel much better now, and I hope we can be friends!_ ”

Stella smiles at the robot as she takes the empty pack and puts it back into her bag. “I know how that goes. I get pretty grumpy when I’m tired, too. I’m glad you’re feeling better. Would you like to come with us? I find those blood pack things far more often than you would expect, so we would have plenty for you.”

“Come on, love, do you really think this is such a good idea? We don’t know what that thing is or how dangerous it might be.” Hancock watches carefully, a bit of mixed emotions. He’s worried for her safety, but at the same time he can’t help but want to smile at her kindness. This kind of thing is exactly why he fell in love with her. True to the Goodneighbor way, she’s willing to give anyone a chance without judgment.

“ _My apologies! I did not introduce myself, did I? Ms. Stella was correct. I am a robot vampire wombat. My name is Samuel. I promise, I am not dangerous. Blood packs will work very well for food, and I can also feed off any freshly dead creature, like Yao Guai or Radstags. In an emergency I am able to feed off a living person without causing serious permanent harm, but I much prefer not to. I don’t like hurting people._ ”

“I think he should come with us,” Stella declares, picking up the robot as she stands up. “He doesn’t seem dangerous. He hasn’t tried to hurt us yet, has he? And we certainly run into more than enough that he can use as a food source that he should never need either of us. So I say we keep him around.”

Hancock sighs, knowing the matter has been decided whether he likes it or not. “All right, but I’ll be keeping an eye on it until I’m sure it’s safe.” He smiles, despite himself. “You really make the strangest friends, don’t you? Synths, a Ghoul, and hell, even a Super Mutant. Now this thing? What’s next, a Mirelurk?”

Stella laughs, tossing Hancock the bag with one hand while holding Samuel in her other arm. “You know you love it.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're curious what on earth could have possible triggered this, I simply suggest you to watch this video. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KYlbkoXiKaE


End file.
